


A Little Longer

by DalishGrey



Series: Ashes and Monuments [3]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Earthborn (Mass Effect), F/M, Fluff and Smut, Original Character(s), Past Relationship(s), Relationship(s), Soldier (Mass Effect), before Akuze, biotic boyfriends, regulations, they probably shouldn't but oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 06:54:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6069517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DalishGrey/pseuds/DalishGrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tessa Shepard and Adam Donovan were two normal Alliance soldiers, she was training to be an N7 and he was her CO.<br/>They treasured the little moments they had in solitude, away from the eyes of the Alliance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Longer

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little bit of drabble based around my Shepard and her OC boyfriend, before the events of Akuze :)  
> I'm hoping this gives a little insight into what they're both like, especially since the first time I wrote about Donovan, he came across as bit of an ass and he really isn't :)
> 
> Any feedback is appreciated, I welcome both comment and constructive crit :)

Soft.

  
Light poured in through her sheer white curtains, illuminating the simplicity of her apartment. The datapad flickered in her hands as she gazed out from behind her translucent barrier. Everything seemed so...normal, down there. Cars shot past as people strolled the streets, content, complacent, oblivious. She sighed deeply and ran a hand through the choppy waves of her dark hair, but smiled softly when she received a message from Toombs.

  
[: _Glad to see I'm not the only one signing up for any mission that appears! Haha. Akuze sounds simple enough, reckon we'll run into any trouble? Either way, it's gonna be awesome._  
_Catch you soon,_  
_Daniel_ :]

  
She couldn't hide her amusement at his enthusiasm, though she was sure it was going to start wearing thin soon.

  
"You know he has a crush on you right?" A voice called from behind her. Arms snaked around her waist as he rested his chin on her shoulder.

  
"You know you're deluded right?" She chuckled, elbowing him softly in the stomach.

  
"Ugh, you wound me Lieutenant." He feigned, drooping slightly as his lips lightly brushed against her neck. Tessa sighed, falling further into his embrace. Her brow softly furrowed.

  
"On a quite _possibly_ related note, did you really think I wouldn't figure it out?" Her voice held a subtle hint of scolding, but she saw his attempt to shrug it off.

  
She felt his breath catch in his throat, she knew he was aware of exactly what she referred to.

  
"Figure out what?" his voiced softened as he kissed up and down the slender column of her neck, trying to disguise the fact he tensed.

  
She stepped away, tapping the datapad against his chest as she sauntered towards the kitchen. The white shirt she wore, hung loosely on her slender frame, bouncing subtly with every step as she glided across the open-plan room.

  
"Scroll across," she instructed, rolling her eyes in irritated amusement "that note of confirmation arrived for you this morning, apparently someone is off to Akuze," she stated, her voice soft, but in no way inviting. Within moments she was preparing to cook, ignoring the nervous laugh that rumbled through Adam's chest.

  
"Ah, _that_ ," He sighed "I can explain, okay?"

  
"We made a deal Adam," she groaned and looked across the room at him, emerald meeting blue, her eyes showing the subtle hint of a glare. "You _knew_ I volunteered for Akuze." With an habitual precision, she sliced a carrot, her irritation mirrored in the purposeful strokes. She tried to ignore the look plastered on Adam's face.

  
He was hot. She hated it … sort of. He was all blonde hair, blue eyes and taut muscle. 

  
"Did I know you volunteered? Yes. Did _I_ volunteer? No, and I didn't say anything because I didn't want you to get worked up." His pale blue eyes focused on her and she could feel his gaze burn through her (his) shirt, caressing. Adam's stance changed as he sauntered closer, trailing a hand along the small rise of the work surface, authority rolling off of him in waves.

  
She had to restrain the urge to roll her eyes, knowing full well what he was like when in this mood. She cast him a weary glance as he approached. Taut, slender muscle flexed beneath his t-shirt as he ran a long-fingered hand through layered blonde hair. His expression showed him to be deep in thought, but his eyes held a _longing_ that sent a pleasant shiver down her spine.

  
"Trust me, I know we have our deal to avoid serving on the same deployments, but I swear I didn't volunteer Tess. I was signed up, apparently I'm wanted on this." His eyes fixed on the woman in front of him.

  
Her lips were pulled into a hard line, _this_ was going to complicate things. She sighed with exasperation, it felt like life was trying to force them into the open, she put the knife aside.

  
"So if you didn't volunteer, then what the hell happened?" She didn't understand it, no one is usually 'signed up' for a volunteer mission, especially when it's just recon. Something was going on and she didn't like it, her gut told her not to.

  
"Honestly? I have no idea." He drew closer until he was no longer at her side. "But, no one knows about us, so it was bound to happen eventually, besides I only got my orders yesterday and we leave for the station tomorrow, so ... "

  
" _So_ we'll just have to grin, bear it and be professional," she sighed, a soft smile graced her lips as his arms wrapped at her waist, pulling her closer. She knew she couldn't be angry at him, she trusted him despite the soft gnawing in her gut. Tessa had to put it aside and while it's not ideal to be on the same assignment, she couldn't exactly put her hands up in protest unless they wanted to draw attention to their relationship. While their situation was infuriating, ill advised and unideal, it made them happy. The Alliance was their life, but they were each other's comfort.

  
She breathed deeply, soaking in the smell of his cologne as he pressed his lips to the column of her neck.

  
"Exactly," he whispered against her skin. His hands moved to her hips and pulled her against him, she could feel his smile against her neck. "It just means that we should get any possible _distractions_ out of the way before we deploy..." His voice was soft, smokey and washed over her in a way that made her knees wobble.

  
"Mm...maybe," she breathed. She drew her lip between her teeth, sucking softly as he pressed against her. "You're trying to distract me..." Tessa chuckled, trying to resist him, but her resolve melted as quickly as he turned her to face him.

  
His leg was planted firmly between both of her own. His eyes glanced from hers, to her lips and to the flimsy buttons that kept the baggy white shirt as a barrier, shrouding her appealing form.

  
Her chest heaved with excited, bated breaths as his lips hovered mere inches from hers, the warmth of his breath mingling with her own.

  
Adam traced the line of her jaw with his thumb, while his other hand drew circles on her partially exposed hip.

  
She could feel herself melt as his lips met hers, hungry, craving, consuming. Tessa moaned into the kiss when he ran his tongue across her lower lip, his way of asking permission. Her lips parted and she instinctively clutched at his t-shirt when his tongue moved against hers. It was wet, warm and utterly intoxicating. The wave of need that washed over her was intense, enough so that she wanted to shed every layer, every distraction and have her way. All worries forgotten as she sunk into his embrace.

  
Slowly her legs wrapped at his hips, drawing him further into her hold.

  
Long fingers dug into the firm skin of her thighs, relishing the feeling of her in his grasp. The kiss deepened, his tongue circled around hers, the subtle taste of coffee and chocolate lingering on their palates. She moaned softly as his grip tightened and he lifted her from where she stood.

  
His strides were determined and long as he made his way to the bed, with Tessa's legs wrapped at his hips and her lips on his. Adam's knees hit the bed and the two of them dropped with a gentle thud.

  
Tessa smiled, a soft laugh escaped her lips as Adam loomed over her, drinking in the sight of her beneath him. Flustered and beaming, she pulled him in for another kiss, crashing her lips to his with unhindered fervor.

  
He smiled against her mouth as he lay between her legs, seemingly enjoying the feeling as she wrapped at his waist and moved her hands to his back. Taut muscle rippled beneath her fingers, only obscured by the thin fabric of his t-shirt, as he moved a hand to her hair and pulled ever so slightly, exposing her throat. His stubble tickled her collar as he placed open mouthed kisses to her neck. He slowly leaned back and moved her further up the bed, until her head rested on the pillow and pale light glided through the sheer white curtains.

  
She knew he never understood why she insisted on having her bed beneath the window, but like many other things, it was something he simply accepted.

  
His nimble fingers moved to the buttons on her shirt, peeling open the white shroud with ease and exposing what lay beneath; from her toned, sun-kissed ivory skin to the delicate black lace. He breathed sharply at the sight, athletic curves, the subtle rise of her breast beneath the flimsy lace, the lip she drew between her teeth and the blush that spread across her cheeks.

  
"What?" She asked, trying to figure out what was running through his mind. Something flickered in his eyes and in his smile that made her melt.

  
He lowered himself until their lips hovered mere inches apart. Adam placed tender kisses along her jaw, to her ear.

  
"You...are...beautiful," he murmured against her skin and his voice, while quiet, resounded between each kiss.

  
A gentle pink spread across her cheeks with fervor and a strange coyness rose from her core. Her heart pounded and she bit her lip as Adam trailed a careful, long-fingered hand down her stomach and towards the lacy barrier between her thighs. She felt the heat rise in her core, rushing to her hips with impatience and craving.

  
She hated what he could do to her, but she loved it all the same. Every touch, every glance, every brush of his breath against her skin … they made her knees weak. He was her first _serious_ love, and it made her feel like a fool … but there were times when all she could ask was that she be allowed to be a fool for a little longer.

  
Tessa was snapped from her thoughts as Adam slid a hand beneath the lace that hid her hips. She gasped sharply and writhed, her hips rolling of their own accord as she clawed at the blanket.

  
Adam smiled and pressed his lips to the hollow of her collar, his tongue darted out to caress the smooth dip of golden ivory.

  
She mewled quietly, feeling heat rush to her core as her hips bowed to his touch. A soft giggle escaped her lips and she wrapped her legs, trapping him in her hold as she rolled. She peered down at him, her hair falling over her eyes in a mass of dark curls and waves.

  
"Succumbing to foul play now are we?" She smirked and bit her lip.  
He took far too much pleasure in immobilizing her with a single touch, she knew as much, but she had effects of her own.

  
"Foul play? Never." He feigned insult and reached up to cup her cheek.

  
"Mm hmm," she murmured as she pulled his plump lower lip between her teeth. "Someone's in denial." Tessa chuckled and moved her lips to his stubble-dusted jawline, she nipped and kissed gently, while one hand moved to the thick layers of his hair.

  
A soft beep rung out in the partial quiet.

  
She sat up with a hum hanging on her lips and Adam groaned beneath her, Tessa reached for her pad on the nightstand.

  
"Oh, it's Anderson." Surprise toned her voice as she read the message "he wants me at HQ by twenty hundred, so I'll have to get ready soon." She almost sounded disappointed, but there was an undeniable excitement in her voice.

  
"Luckily it's not that far away," he stated, his voice almost holding a hint of hope.

  
She moved to turn her attention back to him.

  
Adam's fingers threaded into her hair and she sighed, resting her cheek in his palm. His expression changed to one of care, his eyes softening as he stared up at the raven haired woman.

  
"I know tomorrow will be difficult, but we'll get through it, just don't take it personally if I'm a bit harsher," he said with a smile that made her want to melt.

  
"Relax, you're my CO, I expect you to bark orders at me...besides, I wouldn't have gotten where I am without the ability to be professional." She winked.

  
He smiled up at her unreservedly, his light blue eyes full of laughter.

  
"That's true," he chuckled "either way, you're mine a little longer." He sighed and leaned a little closer, balancing on his elbow as his forehead touched hers.

  
She smiled and for a moment their lips touched.

  
"Yeah, a little longer."


End file.
